Debacle
by dib07
Summary: All his life Dib has wanted to capture Zim and gain the victory and fame he always wanted. When his wish comes true however, regret very soon becomes the only thing he knows.Disclaimer Invader Zim belongs to JV
1. Chapter 1

Debacle 

The stars. Ever watching. Ever changing. The night sky lurched into different shades and forms. It never remained. The stars were beautiful, majestic, with a sense of alluring possibility. But as a certain Irken watched the constellations, he had other words for them. To him, they were ugly reminders of his mission and how earth had turned into a hostile prison. His plans often failed or miserably never came close to their real glory. He missed seeing another Irken. A creature like himself. And he missed being close to his home planet. When he first came to earth he was full of eager readiness and pride. But now, more than ever, he was feeling very homesick. He had to think of any other plan to destroy earth before Dib had a chance of ruining it. His spine tingled uncomfortably as the stars twinkled in mockery above his earth base. Too many nights he had been having the same nightmare. And often he strove to keep himself awake just so that he could evade the black tormenting visions. An Irken generally doesn't need a bed as they rarely sleep unless they are sick or injured. But every Irken must nap for at least a few minutes during the day or night or they would simply shut down. And Irkens dreamed. And that was something he found unpleasant. For weeks now he had been conjuring up the same nightmare. He would wake to find himself in a laboratory full of humans but their eyes were red and they carried scalpels and razor sharp knives. Standing amongst the dark silhouetted humans was his mortal enemy; Dib. And he laughed every time with the same look of pleasure and excitement to see the alien's guts spilled on the autopsy table. As the knife went in, Zim woke, shivering and babbling to himself. They got worse every time he dared to shut his bright eyes. He didn't know what to do. Even Gir could no longer comfort him with his childish laughs and his gentle, caring voice. For a while he began to believe that these powerful visions were warning him of the approaching future. And that if he didn't do something soon, Dib would have his wish come true.

Zim swallowed hard and peered up at his computer screen. He had been so tired that often he dozed on his desk. He drew out a sigh and closed the roof above him. He hated the stars.

It was too dark. Dib feared it though he refrained from telling anyone. He knew the monsters that lurked in the shadows and the demons flailing across the watery moon. He was walking as quickly as he could back home. It had been a long day at his new job and boy didn't he hate it. Back when he was a child he wanted to become a paranormal investigator. Now all he was, was a computer person. In fact, he wasn't sure what he was now. All he did was answer phones and sit at a very old computer all day. The boredom he felt seemed to seep under the doors and within minutes of walking in, he was yawning his head off. Fighting to keep himself awake seemed like a daily battle.

For a few more paces he entered his well-known neighborhood and spotted his house just ahead. He had grown considerably since junior school and his scythe of hair had grown down to his back. It must have been seven years since he last saw Ms. Bitters. After Junior school he went to high school and studied science and the paranormal. But now all he had was a crummy job and a crummy income. It left him feeling defeated and somewhat jealous of his father. Pro. Membrane had strove for his dreams and had become what he had always wanted to be. And he was happy. But for Dib he felt lost and lonely. He wanted a chance to do something. To prove himself that he was better. But how? He had given up tying to expose Zim. It was still his dream but who would ever believe him? He was fed up of being called a nutcase and crazy so he decided to let it drop. If Zim had any intelligence at all and wanted to rid the universe of this planet once and for all, he would have done so by now. So was he really a threat? Or just a nuisance?

"Evening, Gaz." He muttered dishearteningly when he closed the door to shut away the dark night.

"You're late." She said nonchalantly, eyes plastered to the television screen. Her new Xbox seemed to have lightened her life by a fraction.

"Work." Her brother stated glumly. "And it's just horrible. You can't believe it unless you're there, experiencing the same boring conversations and the depressing humans…"

"You're starting to sound like that irritating Zim."

"Yeah, sorry." Dib took his trench coat off and hung it on the wall. "At least the first day's over and done with." He sat on the cream sofa beside her. Gaz turned her game off and switched to another channel.

"I'm making dinner." She said with gritted teeth as if the very thought of it made her want to be sick. "Any requests?"

"No, I'm okay. Work made me lose my appetite. Thanks though."

She nodded. "Dad's not gonna be home for hours yet. He's inventing a new robot or something for domestic use. I think it's a waste of time." And she left for the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Dib sighed and sunk into the hard cushions of the sofa. Why was he feeling so terribly lonely? A commercial came on about fried bacon and he narrowed his eyes at it in disgust. Shortly following it, Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery came on. However he found himself too distracted to watch it. Bored even now, he took off his glasses to clean them with the corner of his azure shirt. Gaz returned with her food. Pizza no less. It rifted hot steams of nauseous burnt meat and Dib couldn't help but make fake vomiting sounds.

"Grow up." She growled. Gaz was never the best cook. In fact she was worse than Dib. Yet despite this she had grown a taste for burnt food.

Dib laughed. "What you do, put it in a fire?"

"I suggest you leave." She sat down and munched on a slice. "Go chase Zim or something."

The mention of the Irken's name made Dib's mind drift into a rivulet of memories. Zim had been inactive for months now without coming up with any new plans. What was he up to? If anything?

He closed his eyes as the lashing memories smothered him. He missed the junior school years, chasing Zim, threatening him and failing to complete homework for Ms. Bitters. His childhood had been a strangely happy one. If Zim had never come to earth, he wasn't sure what he would have done. But that alien inspired him to protect his home and to investigate further into the paranormal. For now the fights to expose him were over. But the war was not. One day. Maybe, all glory would be his. It was still his dream. No matter how impossible it seemed.

And now he did see why everyone thought of him as crazy. A little kid chasing after a green kid proclaiming that he was saving the world. He shook his head at the memories as if to disperse them from his mind. Why was Zim so quiet lately anyway?

The next morning, Dib was running to work, late as it was. "Oh please, I can't be fired now!" He gasped as he rounded a corner, then another and dashed past the old SKOOL. "I take back what I said about it last night! I need the money!" Though his father was well-off, he wanted to support himself, be more independent. It made him feel more grown-up.

Zim pondered in front on his computer. Ideas had been running through his head but none of them seemed to be any good. Gir loyally sat beside him in his dog suit, chewing on a bone he had found from a child's back garden.

"Gir, careful. You might choke on it." He said without evident emotion. His eyes shone against the lights above. What else might conquer earth? A giant beam cannon pointing directly at the planet? Or something else? There had to be a way. Admitting defeat was far from his thoughts.

"What are we having to eat tonight?" Gir asked curiously, quickly growing bored of the bone.

"You can have whatever you want." Zim replied quietly.

"Yaah!"

"But don't go mad."

"Ohhh." Gir whined, tongue wagging at him pleadingly.

Zim avoided the lure in his eyes. "No begging." He rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "I haven't called the Tallests in weeks. They're probably wondering what I'm doing. Maybe they're worried?" Gir coughed on the bone. "GIR! I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry."

Zim gazed back up at the computer screen. He had been giving the Tallest's mundane reports for too long. What if they were getting tired of waiting for him to weaken the planet for the Armarda? He was letting them down, day by day, month by month. Zim clenched his hands into fists. Destruction on earth would have begun on day one if it hadn't have been for Dib ruining everything from the moment he started learning about human filth.

The robot made a small yawning noise and went to the upper floor. Probably to watch the television. Zim watched him leave. Gir was incompetent and annoying sometimes. But on the other hand he was great company.

Stretching his limbs and having enough of work for one day, he joined Gir up top and sat watching the mindless TV show. The program was rather gross, even for Gir. It was a reality TV program that showed humans doing horrible things to each other like someone riding a motorcycle into a shop, another trying to stab people on a golf course. Zim watched in disbelief. Gir kicked out and laughed everytime someone got hurt. Zim trailed back to thinking for a new plan to conquer earth. But first he had to get rid of Dib once and for all. And perhaps the nightmares would disappear with him? But how could he exterminate such a menace and erase his very existence? It had to be something simple… something not obvious. His eyes drooped from all the thinking. He was just so tired.

Gir suddenly sprung to life and went into the kitchen. He returned swiftly with a sausage gripped in his black paws. "Want some?" He asked his master, "I wanted jam but it exploded…"

"No, Gir, I'm busy plotting." He retorted tiredly. However, his mind suddenly clicked when he noticed the food. "That's it!" He cried, "I will food poison him so bad, he'll die horribly slowly and painfully!" Zim burst into ominous laughter. Gir joined in with the maniacal cries of joy. "I'm SO amazing!"

_2 Days Later._

It was a Wednesday and Dib was struggling in his new office. He had to answer calls and ring up people to offer the company's services and goods. And some people were just so rude! They shouted at him and swore until he ended up slamming the phone down. The other employees seemed to observe him from a distance and he felt as if he was being tested. He didn't even want to be here. But money was money and he needed it. Gaz was doing far better than he was. A few days before, she had interviewed for a job that tested games before they came out onto the market. With her determination and gaming skills they had excepted her in no time. Now she was earning more than her brother.

Dib clicked penuriously on his mouse. He felt like such a loser. At least he could go on the Internet while no one was looking.

Zim marched up a sterile clean corridor with an evil green on his face. Only minutes ago he had secured a day of work to be closer to his arch nemesis. He had found out where Dib worked by following him. Then he took up an interview and was accepted for a day's trail and a day was all that he needed. Now he was in the very same building as Dib. So far his plan was going smoothly, in fact, it was going better than he had hoped. In his PAK he carried the deadly hotdog, the tool for Dib's demise.

He opened a door leading to office 12 and saw the human that had caused him so much distress over at a computer in the corner of the room. His grin widened even further. Without being noticed he sat at his own computer numbered 9 that was opposite Dib's. For the next few hours he pretended to work. No one looked his way. His human disguise was obviously better than he thought.

Eventually, Dib, looking pale and agitated, left his seat for the staff toilets. Taking advantage of his absence, Zim left his chair and put the hotdog beside his keyboard. Holding his laughter in, he returned back to his place.

It was ten minutes into lunchtime by the time Dib came back from his toilet break. He saw the hotdog almost immediately when he sat down. He looked around suspiciously and noticed Zim for the first time. He jumped from where he sat. "Zim! What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you." The alien complied. "Work."

"You don't need a job. You're just here so you can spy on me!"

Zim chuckled. "Let's just say I'm checking up on you."

Dib narrowed his eyes at the alien, hatred crossing his soul like mud lurking in a sparkling lake. What did he want? He turned back to the computer, feeling nervous and stressed. Now he had his old enemy watching him! Great. He thought. Now what?

His gaze rested on the hotdog. Either Zim had left that there or another employee. But why would Zim be giving him food? Unless someone had given it to the alien and since he was allergic, gave it to Dib? And he was hungry. He had missed breakfast and the temptation of a hotdog made his stomach growl. Besides, he never brought his own lunch in.

A few minutes passed and he could resist no longer. He took the hotdog and opened his mouth, ready to take a bite and sink his teeth into the meat when he suddenly heard a scream and a voice yelling at him to stop. Dib did instantly and dropped the hotdog. He looked around and saw Zim standing up on his chair, eyes wide with confusion and shock. "What's going on?" Dib shouted, throwing the food into the bin, "what are you up to?" He tried to make himself sound very urgent and demanding. He was fed up of these 'games.'

Zim didn't know. He had been so close to victory. But at the very last second he had screamed 'stop.' Why? _Why!_

Zim left his seat and ran out the office without a further word. He heard the whispers of mockery, defeat and failure. Some part of him told the stinking human to stop and he didn't know why. Was he losing control?

He walked out of the building, fuming in anger. Another plan had miserably ended, this time because of him, not the enemy.

After a brief walk, he trekked up his front garden and arrived inside his base. Gir was still in his dog suit, eyes glued to watching the rubbish that was on TV. Zim threw off his disguise in distaste and then banged his head against the wall. "Why?" He shouted, "it was perfect and _I _was the one who screwed it up!"

"Can I sit on your head?" Gir asked, oblivious to his master's disdain.

"No!" And with that he went down the toilet to sit at his computer. Yet he only stared dismally at the screen. Striking emotions of sadness and ire hit him like tidal waves preparing to drown him. He didn't get it. What made him shout 'stop?' He was a second away from killed Dib once and for all. "I hate myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Debacle

Dib: I really don't like this story

Zim: Why not?

Dib: because it's got you in it

(They violently fight and body parts spray everywhere)

Hex: dude, you guys have issues with each other!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim

Chapter 2:

It was evening by the time Dib got through the front door of his home. "What a day." He muttered. Well, it had been better than his other days. The sight of Zim always brought morbid excitement, even if the Irken was planning to eliminate him and the planet.

He went up to his room and flopped down on the bed. He knew there had been something odd about that hotdog. The penetrating scream of Zim demanding that he stop shadowed his mind. "Zim's just crazy." He reassured himself.

Dib changed into more comfortable day clothes despite the late hours and decided to sort this dilemma out himself. He would g round Zim's house and face the problem like a man. Interrogating him was his dream anyway, just to prove that the alien was indeed crazy. Dib loved to prove himself right.

He walked down the lonely, dark streets, wind buffeting his face and caressing his long black trenchcoat. He also wanted to tell the alien that he had to go and work somewhere else. This job was far more important to him than SKOOL and he couldn't afford to screw it up, even though he wanted to see his nemesis in the same office as he.

Dib stiffly approached Zim's house. Its faint green walls glowed dimly and the shiny ethereal windows gleamed out in the hooded darkness. He fought down his fears and knocked on the fluorescent pink door. It opened far sooner than he had expected and he stumbled back. Zim stood before him, the usual human disguise masking his true identity.

"What do you want, Dib worm?" Zim asked ruefully, claws saddled on his thin waist. "I'm busy."

Dib spluttered it out without hesitating. "I want to know what you're up to!" He sneered angrily. And after he had confessed his demands, he felt his fear ebb away, like he was the one in control. Already he could see the confusion grow in Zim's eyes.

"Nothing!" The alien tried to reply as innocently as one could from his race, "don't worry yourself."

"Don't you lie to me!" Dib spat, "first the humans, and now you!" He stamped his foot on the ground, "you have to shove your head into every place I end up! Why? And what was with the hotdog?"

"And why should I tell you, you little worthless earth critter!" Zim hardened his eyes at the human bitterly, "but let's just say I can dispose of you anytime I want."

"That's a lie too, Zim! You're useless at every turn! Everyday you hide away in your house like a coward, and then you stalk me, infiltrate my job and ruin my life because you have nothing else better to do!"

"Take that back." Zim warned fiercely, removing his claws from his waist and posing them threateningly forward.

"No." Dib returned unequivocally.

Raging in anger, Zim dove for him, claws outstretched in mutual hate. Dib fled and ran up the garden full of mutated gnomes, and then turned onto the street, Zim close at his flank. Dib was amazed at how speedy the Irken actually was when he wanted to be.

"Get back here and watch me tear out your organs!" The alien screeched hoarsely.

"I _will _expose you, Zim! I'm tired of our battles! And I will end this bloody feud!" They ran, one in hot pursuit, the other seeking a way out of this horrible mess. They dashed past closing shops, old buildings and broken road signs. Eventually, when Dib was beginning to feel tired of running, he ran across the road in the hopes to lose him when a car to his right screeched to avoid them. Dib only narrowly avoided its shiny silver front but Zim wasn't so lucky. The car seemed to come charging at him. The seconds lasted an eternity and the tumbling pain erupted like a volcanic explosion. Zim was consumed by it. He fell on the road, crying in agony. The car skidded round and crashed into a heap of rubbish. From the sound of the commotion, Dib stopped and turned round. Shock filled his senses to the brim and he stood there, mouth open wide. But then realization struck him deep and a timid smile grew on his face instead. Zim lay battered and bleeding on the road, his human disguise gone from his alien countenance. And he was visibly dipping into unconsciousness. "Have I… have I done it?" He asked himself wearily. The driver scrambled out from his car, fear and dread in his eyes. But when he saw whom he had hit, horror replaced his emotions and he let out a rippling scream.

"Alien! An alien! Arrgh!"

As Zim blacked out, body contorted and face a mess of bruises and cuts, Dib took out his mobile to call for the police. His heart was pounding in excitement. Was the war finally over? Were the lies going to die? All this time of living in the dark, the truth was at last coming out. They would believe him now! After years of being an outcast and his school years a misery, he had done it! "You lose, Zim." He whispered into the icy wind. Nobody else heard him. "You lose."

The police came swiftly, and when they saw the victim, they called the F.B.I. The Government and the Paranormal Investigators.

They secured the alien in restraints and took him immediately to a security vehicle where he was then transported to a lab facility. His discovery was soon on the news, but the media were careful not to make the public panic. Yet the alien find spread like wildfire and soon, everyone knew about it.

Zim found himself in perpetual darkness. It seeped into his mind as he fought the fibers of his sanity to keep calm. He remembered the burning rubber and the crunch of the car hitting his frail body. He must have blacked out. Maybe Gir had come to rescue him? Or he had pulled himself off the streets without remembering? And it was so quiet!

He wrestled his large ruby eyes open. He felt unnaturally stiff and sore. And then he wondered why he wasn't lying down. Zim began to oscillate. He was held up against the wall! The wall was padded, cuffs and chains entrapping his slender ankles and wrists. Immediately he thought of Dib as an image of the thin, Goth human flashed through his head. Had he done this? Ruthless questions bombarded him like breakers at the merciless ocean on a stormy night. Was he a captive in the humans' filthy home? Unfortunately, the truth was far worse. As his senses grew stronger, he knew he was in much bigger danger. With the pain still throbbing in his chest, the darkness residing, he saw three men in white lab coats stand only a few yards from where he was strung up against the cruel wall. The white of their clothes shoved fear down his throat. He looked for an exit but only found out that he was no longer sporting his Irken clothing. He was cold, naked and trapped. Trepidation lent him the temporary strength to find his voice.

"Who are you?" He croaked nervously, "I am Zim! Release me!"

The scientists looked at one another briefly. "Its language is English." Muttered one.

"And it refers to itself in third person." Observed the other curiously.

Zim furrowed his brows. What were they discussing? He tested the iron bounds. Too strong. He was fixed fast and his small shoulders was beginning to burn. He remembered chasing Dib and the anger that he had caused. His eyes slowly started to water. What he was experiencing before him was no dream. It was real and without his disguise, he was exposed to what he really was.

"Where am I?" He demanded with a boiling glare, "what's going on?"

"Very intelligent." Added the third scientist. "Should we answer it?"

"It is not advisable. But give it a try if you must."

The third scientist bent lower to meet Zim's frightened gaze. "You are in a research lab facility, or better known as the Lab. You can not even begin to understand how excited we are to have you here, thanks to a certain young man!"

"Dib." Whispered Zim harshly to himself. So he was the one responsible then.

"And now UFO's and alien speculation is finally proven!" The scientist managed a weak smile behind his face mask, "and we will have our autopsy in two days."

"What?" He grimaced, "I am ZIM! Please let me go! I mean no harm on this disgusting planet! I'm actually a human earth baby! Disguised as an alien!" He didn't buy it. "I'm here on a vacation?"

The tall men shook their heads. "Now, little alien," said the first, "where did you originate from? And where is your ship?"

"I refuse to co-operate!" Zim stated a little more confidently, "for when my race realizes that I have been taken captive, they will arrive full force to blow up this planet with the armada!"

"A bluff?" The second asked.

"Most probably."

Zim screamed in fear as one of them came too close, a large syringe glistening in his cruel hands. He could do nothing to stop it. He clenched his eyes shut as the needle perforated his flesh. Stricken in panic, he began screaming for Gir. He was certain his SIR unit would pull him from this stifling mass of overwhelming chaos.

"Gir! Help me! Save me! Do something!" His struggled were all in vain. There was no sign of his little robot to aid him. He finally accepted the burning fear. He was not going to be saved. Not this time. Not ever.

Meanwhile, many miles away, Dib was reaping all the glory. He had been dubbed as a hero and he was on the front page of the news by the morning. Dib's smile beamed a bright light of true radiance. He had finally achieved his childhood dream and now, everyone believed him. He was no longer labeled as crazed or delusional. His father, Pro. Membrane took him to see the President and then he was taken up stage to speak of his findings. He was interviewed, photographed. He was made famous over night. And the alien was secured in a lab prison where he would spend his last days. It couldn't have got any better. And as further reward he had front row tickets to watch Zim's autopsy.

It was quarter to nine when Dib got home. He couldn't get away fast enough from the people at work. They all wanted to ask him personally how he captured the fire-breathing alien and how he escaped unscathed. Dib was full of pride. It was such a smug feeling inside that he was unfamiliar with. Gaz barely looked up him from her book.

"I'm such a hero!" Dib laughed suddenly; "I am finally recognized! Now people finally believe me!"

"I hope you're happy." Gaz snorted annoyingly.

Dib heard the dark disdain in her tone. "What? Jealously? Is that it? Well get used to it, sister! All this time people thought I was lying! And now I feel so powerful! And the earth is safe!" He added the earth notion as he had only just remembered it because it no longer seemed that important to him because Zim was so useless at taking over earth.

Gaz growled, becoming suddenly impatient. "You should feel bad. You've ruined the life of another. And you've always hated earth. You said it yourself. So why worry about it?"

"What are you talking about? This planet was in dire danger! He had to be stopped!"

"Cease using the world as an excuse." She shot back, "it never needed help to begin with. He never destroyed it and he never will!" She slammed the book down on the floor, got up and stormed out, leaving her brother with his mouth open.

Professor Membrane didn't even notice his daughter rush by in a fit of rage as he continued measuring out beacons for a new vacuum liquid.

The next day, Dib went to work as normal, and filled out autographs to people in his workstation. Everywhere he went he was noticed and he loved it. Zim's house was fenced off to the public using wire cables and Gir was presumably escaped, as there was no record of his capture at all.

When it grew later, Dib went into the lab for a brief visit to see how the alien research was progressing. It was good to escape he cold from outside and enter the warm territory of science.

It didn't take him long to trail down the lengthily corridors of manmade webbing of material and corridors. He had his own special pass to enter whenever he wanted.

The scientists had taken a sample of the creature's skin, blood and bone. They smiled warmly and with great respect when they saw Dib approaching. Then the small hero went up to a glass panel and looked inside. And there Zim was, strung against a wall, antennae drooping down to his pale countenance, eyes closed in pain. Dib was slightly taken back for a few seconds. The alien wasn't wearing his usual gear. He was naked and to see him beat up like this… Yet the shock passed when he remembered his victory over him. It had been so easy, thanks to that driver in that stolen Vauxhall.

"Zim!" He shouted, knowing the Irken could hear him through the thick glass; "you're not so tough and mighty now! Just look at you! And look at me! I'm a celebrity!" He burst into shrill laughter. Zim failed to glance up but he did cringe at the human's cries of laughter. "The tables have turned! I win!"

I win…. I win… 

TBC

Reviews are appreciated otherwise, me, Dib and the other two we starve.

Hex: I'm always up for cannibalism. Ever seen the Lord of the Flies?

Me: Eww, no


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Another day boys and creatures and hellspawn 

Dib: Yay! We got reviews!

Zim: I'm leaving. I am not going to be a part of this stinking human story! Especially when I am not ruling all of humanity!

Hex: Whatever Zim.

A/N: Short chapter ahead. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I reread through the fic but there may be still some errors that I missed!

Oh and thx for more reviews!

Debacle Chapter 3: Disclaimer: We do not own Invader Zimmy I win…. I win… 

The words echoed that night after being at the lab and seeing Zim's tortured form. Now the words sounded empty and without meaning. "I win what?" Dib asked himself, as he lay motionless in bed, watching the light of the moon glow behind his red curtains. The stars weren't shinning. They were masked by clouds and manmade street lamps. Tomorrow night would be the night of the autopsy. Zim would be no more.

'_You should feel bad. You've ruined the life of another.' _Gaz's words burned into him. Then Dib began to wonder what he would do with the rest of his life. He finally had Zim between the slicing jaws of death. His childhood nemesis would be but a memory. So why now did he feel worried and regretful?

Dib suddenly sat up. Something inside him hurt. He was going to miss the old times when he chased Zim around the street and when they got mad with each other and plotted revenge for how to get back at one another. He knew now that Gaz was right. He had ruined Zim's life. Sharp pangs of guilt and anxiety spiked his heart. What had he done? Together they had weathered hard times. Both had been rejected by their own society. Both were troubled with their identity. Yes, Dib had achieved his long life dream. But what was the point when you weren't happy? Besides, he had always wanted to even his score with Zim and to save a miserable planet that didn't even like him, but like Gaz had said, if Zim had really wanted to conquer the planet, then he would have done so already.

Feeling sick with regret, he left his bed and began drawing up plans for an unexpected rescue.

In the morning, Dib went to work as normal. He tried to smile whenever someone looked his way and he had to fill in a report of a newspaper. There was a scientist named Joe who he saw after work at the lab chewing gum and working on a computer. He didn't do as much work as all the others. In fact, all he ever did was to watch the CCTV. They couldn't trust normal people to do it so they let scientists do it instead. Joe wasn't the best observer but he was always keen on watching the monitors back in an office chewing gum and reading naughty magazines. Dib went up to visit him. It was an awkward moment. Joe wasn't exactly friendly but Dib knew what he had to do. The night before the autopsy he had to grab somebody else's keycard. If he used his own, then the computer would identify it and the police would know just where to find him once he had rescued Zim. It was like wearing a pink bunny suit and robbing a bank. It wouldn't do. He would have to go in as someone else so that no one would expect that he did it. Sure, Joe would get the blame, but at this stage, he couldn't give a damn.

"Whatcha doing?" Dib asked innocently as he stared into the back of Joe's chair.

"Nothing. Just watching monitors. Same as always." He returned in a mundane voice. He turned the page in his playboy magazine.

Dib got closer, felt the sweat collecting on the back of his neck. "Dies anything interesting happen on the monitors sometimes?"

"No. Just the alien you captured. Bravo by the way. I'm dead jealous. My kids think you're a hero. Which you are of course." He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Dib eyed Joe's pass on his desk, next to an empty coffee cup. So close. Why he wasn't wearing it on his lab coat he did not know. Didn't care. "Work long hours?" He put in.

"Terribly long." He answered blandly, flicking a page. "You interested in doing this shit or something?"

"Maybe." He was so close now. He outstretched his fingers, touched the cold plastic. Joe coughed but did not glance up to see what he was doing. He was too engrossed in naked lesbian women.

"Go to college or University. Study biology, then you can go on to performing autopsies like those other lucky scientists are gonna do."

"Yeah, thanks, I might just do that." He answered as if he was a machine on automatic. He was too busy focusing on the I.D. card. There, he had grabbed it! He slipped it up, under his sleeve and retreated from the desk. Too bad there were no CCTV cameras up here. Tough luck for Joe who was going to be accused of burglary tonight. "Well, gotta go. Need to get ready for tonight."

"Yep. Autopsy at 00.00."

Dib waited until everyone had gone to bed. It was nearly ten. He had to go now. He slipped on black pants and a shirt. His skin bristled with the cold as the wind howled outside. He never wanted Zim to die, least him causing it. He had to save him. Yes, Zim was an alien and yes he was crazy. But he was not evil and he was also a sentimental being, just like him.

Dib looked over his equipment. Joe's keycard, a flashlight, a cutting lazer. He slapped on his goggles, black gloves and a mask. Putting the things he would need into a bag, he quietly left his home and headed in the direction of the Lab. It was not far if he took enough short cuts. It took him perhaps ten minutes if he was quick. And now that he had Joe's keys, hopefully gaining access to all areas would be a singe. He had brought his lazer cutter because it would cut through any metal. However, it was only for emergencies. If he used it, the noise would attract unwanted attention.

When he reached the Lab, its dark walls stood out against the bleak sky like a protruding rock of destruction that stood for all of mankind's evil. Dib swallowed down his fear and slid Joe's I.D. into the slot at the entrance. He suddenly thought that he should have taken the back way, but it was too late now.

No alarm sounded. The doors opened with a quiet crinkle and a waft of stale air blew at him from inside. Dib stepped in; the doors giving a satisfying click behind as they snapped to a close. The lights were on. And he knew the place was going to be riddled with security guards.

Dib pressed his back against the walls and slithered round corners. Sometimes he had to drop down to the floor to avoid the CCTV cameras that lazily surveyed the area. He avoided the security guards all by luck. They seemed tired and grotesquely lazy, as if this facility was the last place on earth to be expected to be broken into.

With their vigilance failing, Dib was able to pass them like a moving shadow. Sometimes he heard their talk. They grated to one another like evil sentries. He was really beginning to hate this place. And he didn't feel like he was betraying the human race one bit. If anything, he had been the bad guy when he had allowed them to take Zim away in chains like an animal.

One man was muttering about the coming autopsy. Dib stopped briefly just to hear them.

"It's less than two hours away now." The old man grumbled flatly, "excited?"

"Yeah, sure. This doesn't happen everyday ya know."

"Yep. Can say that again."

Dib moved on. He didn't need to hear anymore. Finally, after many long minutes of careful undetection and using Joe's card, he entered Zim's quarters. He remembered the password that he had to key in on the panel to the side of the sealed door to enter the alien's cell. "Well, this is it." He stated to himself, "the moment of truth." He entered the code, hoping that no one had changed it recently. If he pressed the wrong digit, the alarm would sound.

0772127809.

He silently prayed. Yet, to his total joy and relief, the door opened softly after the clip from the lock. He didn't delay any longer and he swiftly crept inside. The room smelt musty with death and sweat. Sweat produced from fear. Zim still sat in the same frozen position as last time, iron bounds fixated to the wall. His still figure was as inert as ever. Dib's approach became much slower. His steps felt wooden.

"Zim?" He dared to choke out, "Zim? It's me, Dib! Come on, I'm here to get you outta here!"

Movement. Zim braced his shoulders for motion. The Irken's teeth gritted sharply together in pain as he tried to turn his head to see the human. His PAK was sparking with damage. Dib gasped. What had the scientists done to him? "Isn't this… what you… wanted?" He faintly hissed, "please, Dib, do me a favor and finish me off… you big headed dimwit!"

"No. I'm here to take you home." He protested, seeing the blood dribble down Zim's deep cuts from the movements. He edged nearer and tugged at the chains. Tight. He had to use the lazer gun or they'd be no other way to free him from the wall. "I'm… I'm rescuing you."

"Why? You put me… here you nutcase!"

"I know. I've never been so stupid in all my life but I'll explain that later. Right now I gotta get you out before someone picks up the scent." Then he paused as his eyes roamed over Zim's shivering body. "Where are your clothes?"

"I guess… in another cell…"

Dib turned on the lazer gun. The audacious, tumult noise made them both cringe. "Hold on." Dib whispered.

The hot beam touched the dense iron like first lovers. At once from the contact, the metal started to melt. Dib worked hard and carefully to keep the hot metal from dripping onto Zim. The alarm sounded. Dib urged the lazer to hurry up. "It'll take… ages for them to get here…" Zim winced.  
"Why?"

"They'll check their other specimens and experiments… first. I suppose they don't know… you're here, Dib stink?"

"No." The chains fell away and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Zim screamed when his hands were released from their upright position. Dib rushed forward to hold him up; otherwise he would have fallen flat on his face.

Sirens yelled in clamoring barks. Zim didn't move. He was too bruised, too hurt. Dib had no other choice. The guards, and even the police would be here soon.

Slinging the lazer onto his back, Dib heaved the small Irken into his arms and left the smelly cell. Dib was surprised that Zim wasn't that heavy. And he didn't struggle.

The cell next door contained the invader's clothes, though they appeared shredded and torn. Using the pass card, Dib retrieved them and then ran back into the shadows. A guard ran past, not noticing them in his dire urgency. Zim moaned in his arms. He was so confused. Why was his enemy doing this? Was he staging a rescue just to get even more popular? But what did he care now? He was as good as dead anyway.

Another guard walked down the lamenting corridor, swearing and shouting. He carried a 4mm pistol out in front of him.

"Why risk… your life for me?" Zim coughed quietly.

"Shhh!" Dib snapped, sweating profusely in his fear, "save it, Zim."

With a wheezing alien in his arms, naked, PAK vibrating unnaturally, Dib took a risk. When he thought no one was looking, he threw himself from the shadows and charged down the tight corridor. His luck faded like a trickle of flittering dust in an autumn wind. A guard saw him and instantly open fired. "There he is!" He screamed, "back up! I require back up in section A4 now!" His walkie talkie cackled back.

"Don't damage the alien. I repeat, don't take action if it involves damage of the alien."

Dib ran through a door and into another dark passage, unhurt so far. He threw a flash bomb behind him and a turrent of smoke rose from the canister to mask his regress.

The walls were bathed in a glowing red light as the alarm continued to roar and throb in his ears. The exit, where was it? Dib bit back the fear, using his key card to pass through heavy security doors. Joe's I.D card worked even when full alert was on. He had no time to ponder on to why. Zim had passed out in his arms.

Finally, Dib reached the open air. The black sky was a welcoming sight. The frozen air cooled his sweat and his rush of adrenaline relaxed.

Fear of pursuit, Dib dove into alleyways and narrow streets, being careful not to leave too many obvious tracks such as footprints in the mud and the trickle of green blood from the inert Irken.

Soon the alarms faded into the background, yet still, the boy ran. He avoided going back to Zim's place because he was sure they would investigate there and it was fenced off. No. It was better if he took him to his home. He had medical facilities and his dad's old lab was down in the basement, away from danger or any possible detection.

The fleeting reminiscence of rain continued and though his lungs burned and his legs felt numb, he ran on. Lastly, when he excited a narrow path, the sight of his house stood glumly against the eerie dark sky. A few cars flashed by but they did not deter him.

The door to his home opened with a deadly loud creak. Dib stepped into the dark hallway and closed the door behind with difficulty (since both hands were currently occupied). He switched a dim light on and tried to be as quiet and discreet as possible. He couldn't afford his father or his sister catching on to what he had just done. He had performed an illegal rescue and had broken an entry and had used a stolen I.D pass. Not forgetting stealing valuable evidence of extra terrestrial life outside earth. And that valuable evidence had been his childhood goal to expose all along. But friendship between them and a discovery of something deeper had frayed old dreams into new ones.

Dib, being as silent as he could and hoping against hope that he would wake neither Pro. Membrane or Gaz, he went downstairs into the basement where he performed his experiments and where he slipped into reveries. Here, no one entered. His sister never came into this room and nor did his father. So this place was as secret as any. His only concern was that if Zim was going to make it. And even now as he lay the limp Irken on the medical bed and closed the blinds to the only small window, he could hear the sirens of the police searching for the man responsible for the illegal capture of the alien invader, Zim.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; we're back, and if it wasn't for the reviews I would not have had the inspiration to continue with this fic.

Dib; Please let it end and write something better!

Hex; (seals Dib's mouth with tape)

Disclaimer; we do not own Invader Zim. Nor do we own Zim's house… his pyjamas… his socks…

Debacle Chapter 4;

The clouds still obscured the stars. But Dib didn't notice. The sirens had softened as the police searched other areas. What would they do once they found out it was him who had done this? His fame would be torn and his heroics would be tainted. However, he had already made his choice, and that was to keep Zim as an enemy and a friend.

Zim wasn't any better from the whole ordeal. His clothes lay in a tenderly folded pile by his bed but he hadn't regained consciousness. Dib set up monitors and carefully attached wires onto the invader's skin to keep a visual on his vitals. Dib rubbed at his eyes while he worked. He was tired but he wasn't going to sleep. Worry, fear, confusion. Yet tiredness impaired his concentration, and he needed it to have a chance at keeping Zim stable.

By 3am, it was still sickenly dark. He had wrapped Zim in special medical blankets and had equipped an oxygen mask over his mouth. But none of it seemed to be improving his condition. Dib pulled at his hair. What had those scientists done to him? And they hadn't bothered to clean or even attempt to heal any of the wounds from the car accident days before. Dib felt the tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but he knew it had been years at least. This was all his fault. He had been the one to cause Zim these cuts, lesions and wounds. Some emotional. "I just didn't think. It's a weakness… being human I guess."

He shoved the past behind him, took Zim's suit and started to repair it through stitches and various glue techniques to make it looking almost new again. The good news was, Zim's vitals didn't deteriorate but they didn't improve either. By dawn, he heard his father move around upstairs as he got ready for work. Dib could only hope he wouldn't notice anything out of place. It wasn't like the scientist wasn't going to go into his room to check on him. He never did. Yet he failed to suppress his worry.

Dib reached for a bacteria free cloth to dip it into water to clean Zim's wounds when he realized with a sharp jolt that Zim was allergic to water. He rubbed at his temples, trying to figure out how to do this without making the fragile alien worse? This whole 'rescue' was fraught with complications. He couldn't give anything, like pain killing drugs or stimulants. He could be allergic to any one of those.

He pulled up his sleeve to check his watch for the time. In his concern he had forgotten to change from his ebony uniform that he had used to sneak in the lethargic shadows in the dank Lab. Fortunately, he still had time before breakfast. Opening a basic medical kit, Dib took out gauze, bandages and cream. Something needed to be done or the slit skin and the deep wounds were bound to get infected. There was a deep puncture in his thin side and it wept emerald green, ruining the sheets beneath him. Dib bit his lip until he drew blood. They had been so cruel to him. "Zim… I'm sorry." He whispered before attempting to stitch together the hole.

"We've you been?" Gaz bothered to ask as they sat at the table eating breakfast. It was 7 am. Dib ploughed through his scrambled eggs in an untidy fashion.

"Busy with… urm… computer." He put simply, trying to hide his lie. He wasn't very good at it, but luckily, Gaz didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever." She went back to her cornflakes. "Did you hear the news on the radio before you came down? Someone stole your alien."

"Really?" He tried to sound shocked and surprised.

"Yeah."

"Did they catch him on CCTV?"

"Yep. Though they haven't updated on their latest information yet but I'm sure we'll get some pictures of who done it this afternoon." Dib gulped down the last of his eggs. Panic welled inside him and made his face flush slightly. He rose from his seat and dumped his dirty plate on the side. He needed to see Zim again. He couldn't leave him any longer. He was too weak to survive without help. He was about to step out of the kitchen when…

"Son?" Pro. Membrane piped up, folding his newspaper in half, "where do you think you're going?"

"Urm… up to my room or…"

"Clean up your plate first." He ordered sternly, and "hurry or you'll be late for work."

Dib swallowed dryly. Great. He had forgotten about that. Now what was he going to do? Call in sick? "Okay, dad." He washed his plate and ran out of the kitchen before anymore interruptions could intervene in his path.

"I can't go to work." He mumbled to himself. He opened the basement door, then locked it behind him. "Oh, Zim. What would you do?" It was a stupid question. How could he _ever _do in this situation? And he felt incredibly nervous about facing people again after that deed last night. Not that they could know about it but guilt and fear overrode reason.

"Dib?" The voice was almost like a blessing. The human perked up instantly and ran over to the small bed. Zim was panting and his face was a chalky pale green. Sweat dripped down his cheeks like incessant raindrops.

"Zim! It's me!" He said quietly, "how do you feel?"

"Help…" He choked, closing his eyes, "Gir, help…" He fidgeted, tried to move. Fatigue and pain prevented him from doing much.

"Calm down! It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you anymore, I promise. You're safe. Safe." He found himself repeating the words automatically as he fought to comfort his fragile nemesis. He put an arm round him. "Safe." The words seemed to reach him. The alien growled angrily in his hold as he tried to bite back his yelps.

"Gir…" He mumbled as if in a reverie, "Help me…"

Dib untied his grip. "Zim? What do I do? What can I give you? You might be allergic to the drugs I give you." It was a hopeless plea, but desperate. Besides, how was Zim to know any better? The alien looked up at him strangely, as if he had trouble recognizing him. His brow was fused and his eyes struggled to remain slightly open.

"Why… Dib?"

The human was surprised that Zim had yet to insult him. But that was probably because he was too sick and exhausted. Then he gradually began to black out. Dib realized a little too late, but reacting any earlier would have made no difference. "No, Zim! Stay with me! Aw, great!" Unconscious again, and probably for another long time. Dib was once again alone. He tried to put on a straight face without bursting into fresh tears. At least Zim would never know that his arch nemesis had been bawling in front of him. He took Zim's tiny, limp hand in his and squeezed. "You can make it." He whispered to the inert alien, "you can get better. Survive what I put you through, please." _I still need you. I can't deny it any longer. I don't know why, but it's destiny to be together, as eternal enemies and eternal friends._

He tended to the last of the wounds cautiously. Zim didn't react at all to the cream and the crape and thick, soft bandages wrapped nicely around his thorax and gaunt arms. Then there was the PAK. It still hummed abnormally. Dib straightened his back and carefully turned Zim over so that he lay reasonably comfortable on his sore front. "Well, I guess I gotta try and fix it." He was sure he couldn't make it any worse than it already was but crossing the bounds into the Irken territory of technology left him feeling uneasy and non the wiser. "Come on, Dib." He told himself, "your supposed to be a genius at this sort of stuff. You can do this. There's nothing hard about it." He grabbed a few tools and looked at the time. Nearly half seven. Definitely no work today. Couldn't leave Zim alone. No way.

Working without removing the PAK and therefore not risking Zim's already tarnished life, he steadily labored under the light of his lamp, carefully adjusting and stringing together wires and tubes. Zim sometimes moaned and jolted, but he believed it was from the cause of nightmares. Or pain. Zim wasn't under anaesthetic yet, which was very dangerous.

When the adjustments were done, Dib decided to leave the rest as it was. Once Zim was better (if at all) then he could sort it out himself. But until then, his minimal repair job had to do. He sat at his desk and called work. He got the answering machine. "Not coming to work today," he stated flatly, "I'm calling in sick." _At last, a day to spend time how I want it. _"My number is 457200." He hung up abruptly. Whatever. That was over with.

Zim awoke again at midday. He opened his eyes with a struggle and tried to place where he was. He wasn't home. No. He was in some other strange, cold place. The tubes to the side reminded him of the Lab and there was a desk, a computer… all the horrid memories came back to him. He remembered the scientists taking particular interest to his side and roped a scalpel into him. It hurt so badly! And they didn't allow him the dignity to have any painkillers. No. They wanted to learn, observe. How much pain tolerance he had. He saw movement in the shadow of the dim light and he screamed hoarsely.

"NO! Don't do it! PLEASE NO! I'LL LEAVE! I PROMISE!"

"Zim! ZIM!"

"D-Dib?"

"Yeah, easy. I hope no one heard you. Though there shouldn't be anyone up there. My sisters working and so is my dad. You scared me Zim! Calm down. You're safe with me. You're in my basement, away from any harm. Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you were the one who turned me in?"

Dib sighed. "I know. I've got a lot to explain. I owe it to you. I owe a lot to you." He saw that the bandages had absorbed green blood. They would need changing. "Zim… I… I need to know what you're tolerant to. Can you take painkillers?"

"I think so Earth beast! But I can't understand, why you're helping me… I hate you humans, you are confusing…" He was drifting. Dib took out a syringe from his desk drawer and filled it with an azure liquid that sploshed around inside.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to give you this, though I'm only going to give you a small dosage. Keep still."

Zim growled as the needle aligned with a vein and the serum was injected into him. His eyes looked up at Dib with modest confusion. "I don't… understand… you wretched creature!"

"I know you don't, Zim, but I'm fixing my mistakes." Once every last drop of blue fluid was injected into Zim's body, he removed the needle and pressed an antiseptic over the hole.

"Dib why did you do it? You were there laughing while I was chained… you were so happy and…"

"I may hate you, Zim. But I saw who I had become. Greedy, powerful, heartless. What I had done to you was low. Taking advantage while you lay on the road… bleeding. I was such a coward. If anything, Zim, a victory has to be hard-won. I was so ashamed of myself. So I took back my actions and saved you from that awful place I put you in. So now you're here, safe at my house until you can stand on your own two feet!"

Zim coughed and let his eyes drift to the blankets swathing him. "Thanks… I guess. But it doesn't…"

"Later. Right now I've tasted fame and it wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be. Besides, I'm sure I'll have my proper victory some day, but not like this."

"Dib? I have a request. I want to go back to my base…" His claws gripped the cyan covers, "please… I want to go home…"

"But your house… it's been sectioned off, in quarantine, the cops will…"

"Please."

Dib understand. He could see why he wanted to leave so desperately. This place was dark, it had tubes and glass cylinders and overhead surgical lamps. It was a horrible dusty room. "Ok. I'll see what I can do." They met eyes. Zim believed the trust he saw behind the boy's glasses for perhaps the first time.

The painkillers helped Zim to have an easier sleep and nothing bad like violent side effects were apparent. Dib sat stitching and perfecting the last loose threads for Zim's costume. When it was complete he laid it out for him. Getting the alien into his home was going to be tricky. It would be too conspicuous. It was time to do another little planing of his own.

TBC

A/N; I am so slow on writing out this fic. But I've nearly finished. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Again another update that took forever. SORRY! Its my job it sucks and its completely ruining my time to write! I work at Sainburys. Now that sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of his organs.

A HUGE thank you to:

Snowbluerat for reviewing. I'm glad you think it's awesome. Best compliment I've had all month! Yeah, I had finding obvious mistakes that I should have noticed.

DemonSurfer. Here's another update! Thanks for the review! Sorry this chapter took so long!

DP-shrine-in-closet-girl. Wow thanks! What a comment! I cherish your review! I am very flattered that you find this fic to be one of your favorites. I am honored! Enjoy they next chappie!

The long awaited……….

Chapter 5

Making sure Zim was fast asleep and secure and warm in bed, Dib left and hurriedly walked across the street up to Zim's fence. The whole house was infected with police banners and security barriers. He glanced to his left and saw a cop drinking a hot chocolate drink with a donut in the other hand. Man, he was fat. Dib walked shyly up to him. "Urm, sir? What are the chances of the alien coming back here?"

"Ah, Dib! Good to see you! Sorry 'bout that horrid villain stealing your alien last night! Terrible!" He nodded in salute to him, drink spilling from his jolts.

"Yeah, err, like I said…"

"No chance, really. Maybe your alien'll come back. Never know. That's why we've secured this place, to investigate further."

"Have any of the police actually been inside?"

"Negative."

"Well, why not?" He tried not to sound too demanding.

The cop paused, then frowned considerably. "Waiting for backup forces. Too dangerous."

The boy nodded. He was glad they hadn't gone in and touched any of Zim's private stuff. Maybe Gir was trapped but safe inside?

He was conscious of leaving Zim on his own for much longer. "Well, have you ever thought that this might not be his _real _base?"

"What do ya mean, Dib?" He asked the famous young man. He took a bite out of his sprinkled donut.

"It's just too obvious. The alien was far cleverer than this! This house here is a decoy! It's not his real hideaway at all! I think I may know just where he might really be though!" He smiled and laughed, trying to look as if he were on the verge of insanity. From the look on the man's face, his lie was going beautifully like a flower opening on the first day of a warm spring day.

"Good Lord!" The cop choked, "where?" He spilled more of his coffee.

"Urm… just south of here… ya know, somewhere in Boston." He lied again, feigning innocence.

"Thanks again, boy!" He picked up his radio transmission. "Men, pick up your stuff! We're moving to Boston! Repeat, this isn't the alien's base, we've been deceived!" He ended the call. "Thanks a lot Dib! You've been a great help to us!" He scoffed the donut down. "How can I thank you?"

Dib thought. He was a little lost on what to ask for. He shuffled his feet on the ground. "Can you update me on the one whom… you know, took the alien?" He swallowed.

"Of course!" He put on a bright smile. "Just log in to our radio signal. The password is jailblog. 'Kay? Better get rid of this stuff!" He gestured to the barbed fences. Dib nodded and helped him take it down. The cop cars stopped by and removed the obstacles. Then all trace of them moved on to the faked location. Of course, there was no guarantee that peace would last here and they'd catch on, but it was enough. Dib raced back home to inform Zim of the good news.

Dib was beaming the whole way back. It felt like he was reversing the mistakes that he had made. Things were gradually falling back into place and making things a little more normal. He wanted Zim to have his life back after what he had done to him. And he hoped the alien could forgive him. When he got home, he disposed of his thin black coat and bounded down the basement steps.

Zim gradually opened his eyes in the evening. He appeared groggy and resentful at first. Dib watched him sit up. He had tried to help but the invader only cursed and sneered at him. He seemed to have recovered some strength back. Several of his bruises had faded already and the cuts and slashes had closed and were healing well. He had another change of bandages before Dib gave him his Irken uniform, boots and gloves. "You'll need these." He informed him quietly, "I'm taking you back tonight."

Zim let a rare smile slip. "Yes. Thank you… I guess. Dib. But once at my base I want you to leave me alone. There are plans I need to work through for world domination, because you and your pitiful human race have made me very angry." He glared at the human bitterly now.

Dib swallowed. After all that he had done for him, he turned on him like this. But it was a sign of his old self again and he assumed that that was good. He tried not to seem fazed by his fixed decision. "Yeah, whatever. Just get these on and then we'll go. Quick before my sister gets home."

Dib turned and pretended to be busy pouring out a flask of what appeared to be water while he discerned Zim out of the corner of his eye. The Irken slipped his pink garment on, then pulled up his pants, boots and lastly adorned his gloves. They didn't look new anymore but sad and forlorn. It had to do. Zim sat on the bed, gaining his breath back after the small effort of dressing. Dib seemed to be a little too caring lately and it worried him. Was he doing it for his own gains?

When Dib saw that he had finished, he stood, threw a blanket over his shoulder and helped Zim leave the succour of the bed and stand on the floor. The small invader let out a whimper of helplessness and frustration. He could barely stand! He involuntarily latched onto the human's shoulder for support. He snorted at his own pathetic efforts. The close contact sent cold shivers down his spine and made him feel dizzy and sick with hatred and confusion. Why was he helping? Why?

"It's not fair!" Zim shouted obtusely.

Dib saw the alien's legs shaking. "Let me carry you. It isn't that far and there'll be less chance of people noticing you."

Zim abhorred the idea and made a face. The idea of being carried anywhere was bad. He grunted with ire. He hated all of this but he so badly wanted to go home.

Seeing as Zim wasn't going to respond, he put a hand under his legs and lifted him up. The alien gasped in surprise. The sudden embrace startled him.  
"Dib…" He warned.

"I'm helping you and that's that." He concluded softly, "and besides, I still want to know what went on with the 'hotdog' incident at work." Zim fell silent and just stared. Dib smiled awkwardly. "Nevermind!"

"Don't mention that, ever again!" He finally uttered; voice menacing and consumed with restrained ire.

"Okay." He agreed, though he was disappointed. He had wanted to know why Zim had stopped him when he obviously wanted to poison him.

"Now hurry, earth beast, before I end up smelling like you!" He ranted.

Dib covered the alien with the blanket and walked up the basement steps, hoping the bundle he was carrying wouldn't look too obvious. He was clearly sweating and his hands shook. After stuffing medicines and syringes into his medi-kit and then stuffing that into his pocket, he walked into the lounge and opened the front door. He felt the cool, evening air ruffle his clothes and hair. The wind was gentle and it wasn't raining. He hurried outside and closed the door by kicking it shut behind him. Then he quickly walked up the street. Zim was quiet the whole journey there. Dib glanced around as he crossed the road. A few cars churned past and a passer by walked down the opposite way to where he was heading. No one seemed suspicious. But despite Zim's lightness, he did start to grow heavy in his arms. Dib wasn't particularly strong and so started to run as he neared the alien's deranged house with the glowing walls and the peculiar fluorescent door. Yet this time, the house was dull and did not proudly glow with color. In fact it looked rather dead.

He opened the door, the gnomes deathly still. Their eyes weren't shining red. Everything seemed too quiet and still. He even hoped Zim would utter something to shatter the silence.

Inside, he threw off the blanket and met the Irken's eyes once more. Yet Zim seemed to have visibly got worse through the journey. His chest was abnormally heaving and his creased face was sweating. Dib felt his temperature. He was cold, not hot as he would have expected. "Zim? Are you okay?"

"Yes!" He coughed irritably, "please put m-me down! Please!" The exertion from using words left him panting.

"No, something's wrong." Dib bit his lip. He should have never brought him here.

"Nothing is w-wrong! Please p-put me down!" Dib laid him down on the sofa. "Where is Gir? My r-robot?"

"Shhh. I don't know. But I'm sure he's around. He didn't get caught." He paused and thought. "Shall I take you down to your lab? The computer might help."

"Help w-with what?" He sat up with difficulty. He felt nauseous.

Dib noticed blood leaking out onto the couch. Fresh worry kicked at his heart. Without hesitating, he drew close to the alien and searched for the wound. Zim started coughing again. "Leave me alone!" He retched. He saw the human shake his head.

"I'm taking you down. You need help, Zim. Please understand. You'll die."

"DO I CARE!" He yelled at him. "You've done this to me! You've made my life hell! FINISH ME OFF DIB PIG!"

"NO!" He felt like slapping some sense into him, but it wouldn't have done any good. He picked him up again and felt the tiny Irken elite shaking. He ran to the elevator. Zim surprisingly cooperated.

"Computer, take me to the bottom floor." His words were strained.

"Err, yes, whatever." Replied the computer and the elevator shot downward. Dib remained steady. Blood splattered onto the floor. He felt ill. And before he knew it, the lift made a soft clicking sound when it touched the bottom. The doors slid open and Dib stepped out. The large cerise computer hummed away to the left and there was an apparent bed to the right. Well, it didn't look much like a bed. It was the shape of a banana and had curved sides and it was very thin with no blankets.

"Is this where you sleep… I mean… rest?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." Zim whispered back. Dib gently put him down on it. He took out the kit from his pocket and got out a syringe.

"I'm gonna give you another shot for the pain. It'll make you feel dopey."

"No!" Zim suddenly sounded scared and worried. "Not while you're in my base! You'll destroy it or something! And you'll take advantage and…"

"No I'm not! I'm not going to do anything of the sort!" He defended hastily, "just trust me!"

Zim opened his mouth, then closed it again. What choice did he have?

"Now, it's going to sting." Dib gently squeezed the end, releasing the bubbles trapped within it, then inserted it into Zim's wrist under the glove. When it was done, Zim did his best to relax but the pain didn't simply go away.

"Zim, what did they do to you? Where are the stitches? Why are you bleeding like this?" Dib demanded. Zim scowled at all the questions.

"Wretched creature! Go home!"

"No! Not until you tell me!"

Zim folded his arms stubbornly but a bolt of pain made him cringe. "I'm fine. I need time to heal."

His claws dug into the metal bed beneath him. Dib ran a quick hand through his long scythe of hair.

"Those bloody scientists." He cursed.

"Computer…" He croaked, "make a tranquilizer."

"Commencing…" It said stoically.

Dib felt fear, worry and sorrow. Never had he felt this way for Zim. Ever. _Why?_ He wondered. _Why do I care for him so much? He is my enemy, my rival, and my ultimate goal. But we have so much in common. We are both loners. We both want a victory and we are both here together and we are both enemies._

"Tranquilizer complete." The computer stated. A small panel came out and on it lay a small cyan colored syringe with an auburn liquid inside. Dib reached and took it.  
"Zim," he turned now to the tormented Irken whose large eyes were clenched shut in a useless attempt to disperse the falling tears, "were do I inject it?" The medicine was obviously alien and was probably not used on a wrist like a human.

Zim tried to see the human through the clenching darkness of his vision. "You can't…" He started.

"Try me."

"…Squeedly Spooch…"

Dib's eyes widened behind his glasses. "What?"

"You… heard me…"

Dib felt foolish hesitating. He knew Zim was counting on him. Who'd have thought that two-hated enemies coming together like this were helping each other out. First the hotdog and now this. Dib coughed to clear his throat..

"Ready?" There was no reply. Dib lifted his garment slightly and injected the long needle into the Irken. He knew vaguely how his body worked and tentatively guessed where the main organ would reside. He hoped his aim was correct. Zim kept his eyes shut, felt the sting of the syringe but remained quiet. When it was pulled out he let out a shudder of breath.

"Oh Irk."

"Well? Did I do it?" He wanted to know. He frowned. "Well?"

"Yeah… well done earth stink…" He was shuddery and weak but he managed a smile. Dib smiled back.

"You need to lie down."

Zim hesitated. The strong pain had almost vanished in seconds. He never doubted Irken medicine.


End file.
